


Paano Ako Kung Wala Ka?

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Pining
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Isang mafia boss si Jongin na may lihim na pagtingin sa tahimik (ngunit hindi pala) niyang assistant na si Kyungsoo.





	Paano Ako Kung Wala Ka?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winternoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternoona/gifts).



> req 'to ni sooperxiu sa kadidrabbles na ngayon ko lang nagalaw at nakutkot ito ang kinalabasan.
> 
> Ate, sana magustuhan mo 'to! Napahaba ang nasulat ko na dapat 1k+ words lang kaso sayang yung idea kaya pinanindigan ko na hanggang huli! Sana kiligin ka!
> 
> Sa mga readers ko, hello po, tuloy lang ang laban. Magsusulat lang ako hanngang may au. Pasensya na't pinagalala ko kayo. Sana mapaligaya ko ulit kayo sa kwentong ito! Sensya na rin di ko na na reread dahil inaantok na rin ako TT.TT

Ipinatong ni Jongin ang binti sa lamesa at tsaka nagbukas ng sigarilyong nakabitin sa pagitan ng kanyang bibig.

Humithit siya at bumuga pataas.

_Tangina._

Nagpatuloy siya sa paghithit buga ng sigarilyo para makalimot ngunit hindi niya magawa.

Biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng kanyang opisina at sa pagtama ng mata niya sa taong pumasok at tumalikod muna para isara ang pinto, umubo-ubo si Jongin at dali-daling pinitpit ang dulo ng sigarilyo sa kanyang ashtray para patayin ito.

Pag-angat niya ng tingin, huli siya sa akto ng assistant niyang si Kyungsoo, na siya rin ang dahilan kung bakit dali-dali siyang kumulimbat ng isang stick ng sigarilyo para makalimot.

Agad niyang ibinaba ang mga nakapatong paa sa lamesa at umayos ng upo. Naka-dekwatro.

"Akala ko ba tumigil ka na?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Tangina, kahit anong gawin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, napapatameme pa rin si Jongin sa ganda ng lalaki. Namumula lang naman ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo gaya ng natural na pagkapula ng kanyang mga labi. At higit sa lahat, masikip na pantalon na naman ang suot ng lalaki na dumidiin lalo sa pakurba at matatabang mga hita nito. Isang berdeng plaid shirt ang suot nito at naka-tuck in sa kanyang pantalon.

"Boss? Hello?" Kaway ni Kyungsoo sa harap ni Jongin para kunin ang atensyon nito. Napabusangot din ang lalaki sa amoy ng sigarilyo na hindi niya gusto.

Nagising si Jongin sa pagkakatulala sa maala-anghel na porma ni Kyungsoo at napataas ng kilay.

"A-Ano ulit?" Mafia boss man siyang ituring, may pagka-engot din naman minsan si Jongin. Nagiging engot tuwing nasa paligid si Kyungsoo.

"Sabi ko po kailangan niyo po ba ng espesyalista sa tenga para ma-check po kung marami na kayong tutuli sa loob." Seryosong sabi ni Kyungsoo, pero ang labi nito'y halatang nagpipigil ngumiti.

"H-Ha?" May pagka-engot muling sagot ni Jongin. Sinasapak na niya ang sarili sa loob loob niya. Ito ang naging epekto ni Kyungsoo sa kanya matapos siyang alagaan nito nang mabaril siya sa braso ng hindi pa nakikilalang salarin.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, takip ang pusong korte na labi at nanliliit ang mga mata sa tuwa.

Si Kyungsoo lang din ang tanging may lakas ng loob asarin si Jongin na hindi kayang gawin ng mga bata niya noon. Kaya naman noong unang beses na nabasag ang katahimikan ni Kyungsoo at siya'y asarin sa tapat ng mga bata niya, nawala na rin ang takot ng mga ito sa pang-aasar sa kanya at hinayaan naman niya ang mga ito. Hindi man niya aminin, kapatid na ang turing niya sa mga kasama na nanatiling tapat sa kanya.

"Boss naman, sabi ko kasi kanina, akala ko po tumigil na kayo manigarilyo."

Kumurapkurap si Jongin habang nag-iisip ng palusot.

"Tumigil na ako kaso," lumunok siya, hindi alam ang sasabihin, nanghihina sa titig ni Kyungsoo na naghihintay sa sagot niya.

"Kaso?" Gumalaw ang tingin ni Kyungsoo dakong kaliwa ni Jongin at nakita roon ang isang kaha ng Marlboro bago tumingin pabalik sa kanyang amo.

Agad na kinuha ni Jongin ang kaha at isinilid iyon sa drawer ng kanyang lamesa.

"Kaso na-stress ako kaya kinailangan ko..." At may katotohanan naman sa kanyang sinabi.

"Ah..." Tango ni Kyungsoo bilang pag-intindi at di na muling nagtanong ukol pa sa dahilan ng sinasabing stress ni Jongin.

Bumalik ang pagkasiga ni Jongin at tiniklop ang mga braso sa kanyang dibdib. "Bakit ka pala naparito?"

"Ayun boss, ibabalita ko lang sana naka-set na po yung feeding program sa Saint Michael's Orphanage sa Linggo." Ngiting imporma ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Napapatulala na naman si Jongin sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo na kung pwede lang isang araw siya rin ang maging dahilan ng mga ngiting iyon.

"Boss Jongin? Boss?" Kaway ulit ni Kyungsoo ng kamay sa mukha ni Jongin at nang maputol ang linya ng pag-iisip ni Jongin, siya ay nagitla at mabilis kumuha ng isang stick ng sigarilyo muli at binuksan ng lighter.

"Sige. Sa Linggo. Ihanda mo na ang dapat ihanda, Kyungsoo. Gaya ng nakagawian."

Lumukot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa usok at bahagyang umusli ang pang-ibabang labi nito.

"Opo, Boss." Tuluyan na itong ngumuso habang tinitingnan ang sigarilyong nakalambitin sa labi ni Jongin.

Sumara ang pinto nang marahan nang lumabas si Kyungsoo.

Walang ibang nagawa si Jongin kundi ang bumuntong hininga at ihiga ang ulo sa tuktok ng headrest ng inuupuan at bumuga ng usok paitaas.

Iba na talaga ang epekto ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

-

 

Tong-its at alak ang katuwang ng mga bata ni Jongin sa malaking lamesa sa bakuran ng kanyang mansyon.

Nagsasaya ang lahat at nagkakatuwaan. Naka-ilang inom na rin siya ng alak dahil wala si Kyungsoo sa pagtitipong iyon. Tutal, wala namang okasyon, napagdesisyunan lang ng lahat na magbunyi dahil wala naman silang importanteng trabahong dapat tapusin.

Amoy ng usok at alak ang namumutawi sa apat na sulok ng lamesang pinagsasaluhan nilang walong lalaki.

"Boss, kelan ka ba aamin kay," sinayaw ni Baekhyun ang bagong ahit nitong kilay na pagtatama pa niya ay threading ang tawag. "Lam mo na. Yung pinakamaganda sa aming walo."

Naghiyawan ang mga lalaki sa lamesa.

Tumayo si Sehun at kinuha ang bote ng Emperador habang may nakasingit na yosi sa kabilang kamay sa pagitan ng mga daliri nito.

"Inom lang, boss. Pakalunod ka muna sa alak bago mo intindihin yung lalake mo!"

Tumawa muli ang lahat. Inikot lang ni Jongin ang mukhang inaantok niyang mga mata at iniabot kay Sehun ang shot glass niyang unti-unting pinupuno ng mapait na alak.

Nakabukaka si Jongin sa inuupuan, porma niya'y mukhang tinatamad habang iniinom ang alak.

"May gusto ata yun si Kyungsoo dun sa tindero ng bulaklak eh. Ganda ng ngiti nung nakatanggap ng sunflower. Tapos itsura ni Boss mukhang constipated, kulang na lang hugutin niya baril niya nang magkaalaman na kung sino ang lamang sa kanilang dalawa pagdating kay Kyungsoo! HAHA!" Lasing na hirit Jongdae habang iniikot ang tuwalyang hawak sa itaas ng kanyang ulo.

Walang habas sa pagtawa ang lahat.

"Tatahimik-tahimik si Kyungsoo pero matinik sa lalake. Naalala mo yun, Seok, nung kinita natin yung Chinese businessman nalimutan ko pangalan, kulang na lang laplapin si Kyungsoo. Grabe makatitig yung gago!" Kwento muli ni Junmyeon sa grupo.

"Oo, kahit pati yung mga guwardiya ni Yi Fan nakatitig sa kanya. Tambok pa naman din kasi ng pwet non ni Kyungsoo kaka-pilates niya. Oy, Sehun, di ba crush mo yun dati si Kyungsoo?"

"Gago, anong crush? Sabi ko lang ang cute niya! Gago ka Kuya Seok!" Ingit ni Sehun sa nakatatanda.

"Mga gago kayo, aminin na natin lahat, lahat tayo naging crush si Kyungsoo!" Pagpuputol bigla ng nananahimik na si Baekhyun na sumindi na rin ng yosi at humithit buga.

"Basta ako, naging crush ko si Kyungsoo kasi ang sarap magluto." Sabi naman ni Yixing.

"Hehe, ako nung binatukan niya ako." Amin ni Chanyeol.

"Masokista ka!" Hampas ni Sehun sa katabing si Chanyeol na napa-AH! ang sagot sa kaibigan.

Napainom na lang ulit tuloy si Sehun ng alak.

"Malay niyo ngayon, kasama pala ni Kyungsoo yung lalaki niya kaya wala dito!" Hinuha naman ni Chanyeol bago nagtawanan ulit ang lahat.

"Nak ng tokwa yan bakit kasi di mapansin ni Kyungsoo si Boss? Gwapo gwapo ng boss natin. Bad boy na nga ng Tondo, malaki pa yung ANO!" Nag-apiran ang mga lalake sa sinabi ni Jongdae bago tumungga ulit ng alak sa bote.

Napahilamos ng mukha si Jongin sa kabilang dulo ng mesa at napatitig sa natirang alak sa kanyang baso.

Bakit ba hindi siya mapansin ni Kyungsoo? Dahil ba sa trabaho niya?

 

-

 

Araw ng Linggo at sila ay nasa tinutulungang bahay ampunan ni Jongin para sa nakagisnang feeding program dito kada buwan.

Abala ang lahat sa pagpapakain ng masusustansyang pagkaing inihanda o sabihin na nating binili ni Jongin sa isang karinderyang kanyang pinagkakatiwalaan.

Mayaman at makapangyarihan man ang taglay ni Jongin, nanatili pa rin siyang mapagkumbaba sa kapwa at mas binibigyan niya ng tuon ang mga naghihikahos sa buhay.

"Boss, tingnan niyo, wala pang isang taon na pumupunta dito si Kyungsoo pero mahal na mahal na talaga siya ng mga bata dito." Turo ni Sehun sa kanya habang nakaakbay ito sa kanya. Kung noon sisikuhan ni Jongin ang lalaki tuwing inaakbayan siya nito, ngayon ay hindi na.

Nasa dulo silang dalawa kung saan pareho nilang tanaw ang buong paligid.

Bawat isa sa mga kasama niya ay may kanya-kanyang gawain. Si Junmyeon sa pagsasandok ng pagkain, si Minseok, Jongdae at Baekhyun naman na mga naka-animal onesies ang suot ang nagpapatawa sa mga bata, si Yixing at Chanyeol naman na tinutugtugan ng gitara ang mga batang nahuhumaling sa musika at si Kyungsoo na binabasahan ng mga storybook ang iilang interesado na pumalibot sa kanya kung saan ang dalawa ay nakayakap pa sa tagiliran niya habang siya'y nagkukwento.

"Kung ako sayo, Boss, umamin ka na. La naman mawawala. Di naman liliit burat mo, baka lumaki pa." Tawa ni Sehun sa kanya na tinapik ang kanyang balikat bago umalis at sinamahan si Junmyeon sa pagliligpit ng mga pinagkainan ng mga bata at pagsasandok muli sa mga batang gusto pang kumain.

Habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo, hindi niya namalayang kumakaway na pala ang lalaki sa kanya kasabay ng mga batang kasama nito. May ngiting nakasilay sa labi ni Kyungsoo na siyang ikinasirko ng kanyang sikmura at kanyang pusong sumisigaw kay Kyungsoo.

Nginitian rin niya ang lalaki at kumaway dito.

Di niya alintana na ang mga kasamahan niya ay pinapanood rin pala siya. Pero sa mga minutong iyon, si Kyungsoo lang ang tanging nakikita niya.

 

-

 

"Kyungsoo, dun ka sa tabi ni Boss, tabi kami ni Baekhyun! Baek, tumabi ka nga sa akin!" Hila ni Sehun sa kamay ni Baekhyun para umupo sa likuran ng van na sasakyan nila.

Naiwan si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa gitnang parte. Solo nilang dalawa.

Nagmaneho na si Minseok at tulog na si Yixing sa tabi nito sa harapan.

"Saya ni, Boss oh?" Hirit bigla ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa naman ng lahat.

Nakasandal ang braso ni Jongin sa may bintana at kinukutkot ang labi.

Isang dangkal din kasi ang pagitan sa inuupuan nila ni Kyungsoo at uurong pa sana papalayo si Kyungsoo sa kanya nang ilagay ni Sehun ang isang kaldero sa tabi niya.

"Ops, dyan na yan, walang mapaglagyan mga paa namin dito. Urong ka pa, Kyungsoo, lalagay ko pa 'tong box dyan sa tabi mo. Usog ka pa." Tapik ni Sehun sa balikat ni Kyungsoo na umurong naman papalapit pa kay Jongin hanggang magkadikit na ang kanilang mga hita.

Napalingon tuloy si Jongin sa likuran at tumingin sa tinatapakan ng mga kasama. "Ang luwag luwag pa dyan ah, bakit niyo tinatabi yung mga gamit kay Kyungsoo?"

Sinakop bigla ng limang nakaupo sa dulo ang mga paa sa sahig.

"Wala kaya. Eh pano kung mangawit kami dito, tatlong oras mahigit pa naman byahe natin pa-Manila." Depensa ni Jongdae.

"Tsaka, Boss, di na ako bumabata, nagkakarayuma na ako." Sabi naman ni Junmyeon habang iniikot ang paa at sinuntok-suntok ang binti.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang mga kasamahan ng may babala sa kanyang mga mata ngunit kinindatan lang siya ng mga ito kaya tumingin na lang siya kay Kyungsoo na nakatingin na rin pala sa kanya.

"Okay lang yun, Boss. Mas masakit kung wala tayong upuan dito." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo.

"Onga, Boss! Mas masakit kung wala. Buti hindi pabebe si Kyungsoo." Komento ni Baekhyun sa likod na sinangayunan naman ng lahat.

Napatawa na lang si Jongin kinalaunan at tinitigan maigi ang magandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin sa labas ng bintana.

 

-

 

"Seok!" Pabulong na tawag ni Chanyeol sa kaibigang nagmamaneho. "Tapikin mo si Yixing dali!"

Nasa toll gate na sila ngayon pa-Manila.

Sa bandang gilid sa kanan sa likod, pumupwesto na rin si Sehun para makunan ng magandang anggulo ang magkapatong na mga ulo nina Jongin at Kyungsoo habang natutulog. Pagkapindot sa cellphone ni Sehun, tumunog nang malakas ang flash nito. Pinalo siya agad ni Baekhyun sa braso.

"Tangina ang tanga, tanggalin mo yung tunog ng flash!"

"Nubayan, Sehun. Bopols!" Sabi naman ni Jongdae.

"Xing! Gising!" Palo ni Minseok sa binti ng kaibigan na mabilis namang nagising.

"Bakit?" Unat ni Yixing sa mga braso.

"Tingin sa likod, pre. Picture-an mo dali. Ayusin mo. Dali!"

Umurong ang sasakyan. Sa wakas, nakakuha rin ng litrato si Sehun  na kuha ang side-profile ng dalawa.

Tinapat na rin ni Yixing ang cellphone sa dalawang tulog at siniguradong marami at maayos ang kuha niya.

Sa kabilang banda, vinivideohan naman ni Chanyeol ang pinaggagagawa ng mga kasamahan bago dali-daling kinuhaan ang walang malay na mga tulog na sina Jongin

Pagkauwi, nagtataka si Jongin sa mala-payasong mga ngiti ng mga kasamahan niya sa kanya. May pahabol pa silang pagbungisngis na ipinagtaka ni Jongin kung anong kalokohan ang ginawa ng mga kasamahan nang natutulog siya sa byahe.

Ilang saglit pa, nakatanggap ng mensahe si Jongin galing kay Yixing sa Messenger.

 

**Yixing Zhang**

[attached photo]

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa natanggap at kahit gusto niyang lusubin ang mga maoanloko niyang mga kasamahan, napatitig siya sa payapang tulog na mukha ni Kyungsoo sa balikat niya.

Ginawa niya itong wallpaper ng cellphone niya.

 

-

 

Nakatingin sa labas ng bintana si Jongin nang bumukas ang pintuan ng opisina niya at lumingon siya.

Dumating rin sa wakas si Kyungsoo na kanyang hinihintay mula pa kanina.

"Boss, pinatawag niyo daw po ako?" Pagtataka ni Kyungsoo na ikinatango naman ni Jongin bago isuksok ang mga kamay sa kanyang magkabilang bulsa.

"Magbihis ka, aalis tayo."

"San po tayo pupunta?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang may pagtataka.

"Basta. Mga," tumingin si Jongin sa relos. "Mga alas-tres dapat handa ka na. Kitain mo ko sa garahe."

Nandilat lang si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Sige po, Boss."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya at umalis muli.

Napahinga nang malalim si Jongin. Kinakabahan man, pero ayaw na rin niyang ipahalata pa at ipatagal pa ang tinatagong nararamdaman para kay Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Handa na si Jongin para sa inihanda niyang _date_ nila ni Kyungsoo. Siya lang naman ang nakakaalam na date ang magaganap sa kanilang dalawa.

Kayang-kayang sumangga ni Jongin ng bala, pero naduduwag siya pagdating kay Kyungsoo.

Inuntog niya ang ulo sa taas ng kanyang BMW sedan nang paulit-ulit.

"Boss," tawag ni Kyungsoo. Agad siyang bumalikwas at pumamewang nang harapin si Kyungsoo.

Naka-shorts lang si Kyungsoo. Berdeng sweater at Nike na sapatos na paborito nitong sinusuot.

Lumakad papalapit ang lalaki sa kanya at kumunot ang noo nito.

"Bakit mo inuuntog sarili mo? Tsaka bakit hindi kasama yung iba? Date daw 'to, sabi nila sa akin."

Gusto pa ulit umpugin ni Jongin ang sarili sa hiya. Pagkasama talaga si Kyungsoo, nawawala ang pagkaangas niya.

"Boss, okay ka lang ba?" Nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa leeg ni Jongin upang tingnan ang temperatura nito at ihambing sa kanya.

Kinapa rin nito ang noo ni Jongin at si Jongin, nalunod na naman siya sa pagkakatitig kay Kyungsoo.

"May lagnat ba?" _O Lovenat?_

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Wala. Pareho lang tayo. Tingnan mo." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at nilapat ito sa kanyang noo at leeg.

Nanigas sa kinakatayuan si Jongin at kung hindi lang siya marunong magpigil, nahalikan na niya sa mga segundong iyon si Kyungsoo.

Pero dahil marunong siyang magtiis, nilunon na lang muna niya ang sariling pantasya. Pangako niya sa sarili na hahalikan lang si Kyungsoo kapag minahal na rin siya nito.

"Di ba, wala?" Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at ngumiti nang malaki.

"Wala nga." Ngiti rin niya pabalik.

"Tara na." Udyok ni Kyungsoo.

Pinagbuksan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng pinto kahit siya naman ang boss sa kanilang dalawa.

Nang handa na sila sa loob ng sasakyan, umandar na papaalis ang kanilang sasakyan.

 

-

 

Hindi sa tinitipid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Mas gusto niya na maging kumportable si Kyungsoo sa paligid niya bilang isang normal na mamamayan na hindi ganun karangya ang estado sa buhay.

Nasa isang mall lang silang dalawa at banaag sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ang pagkasaya.

"Ano ba meron bakit umalis tayo na di kasama yung iba?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang tumitingin ng makakain pagdating nila sa SM San Lazaro.

Matagal na pinag-isipan ni Jongin ang dahilang isasagot dahil alam niyang gigisahin ulit siya ni Kyungsoo tungkol dito.

Nasa bulsa lang ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay habang sinusundan si Kyungsoo at pinagmamasdan lang ito mula sa likod.

"Mag-iisang taon ka nang nagtatrabaho sa akin, kaya nilabas kita."

"Sa susunod pa kaya na buwan ako mag-iisang taon. Miss, yung sa cup nga. Dalawa." Bumili ng ice-cream si Kyungsoo.

Namali ng kalkula si Jongin kung kelan mag-iisang taon si Kyungsoo, kaya para hindi mahuli, mabilis siyang nag-isip muli ng palusot.

"Ganun talaga ako sa mga tauhan ko, advance ako bumati kapag naka-isang taon sila."

Inunahan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa pagbayad. "Ako na."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo sa presyong nakalagay sa stall at ngumiti nang mapangasar. "Trenta lang, Boss."

Iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang singkwenta sa babae at nahiya si Jongin sa limangdaan niyang iniabot sa babae.

Napakamot siya sa batok at tinanggap ang ice-cream na libre sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

"Teka, may barya ata ako dito--"

"Wag na. Mag-iisang taon na ako sayo, di ba? Libre ko na."

"Salamat." Sabi ni Jongin at kumutsara na sa ice-cream na hawak bago sila naglibot muli.

"So, ano yun, lahat _dinate_ mo rin nung nag-isang taon sila?"

Umubo si Jongin sa tanong ni Kyungsoo at lumabi para dilaan ang ice-cream sa labi.

"Hindi no!" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin sa sinagot niya na ikinangisi naman pabalik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Hindi na nila pinag-usapan pa ang tungkol doon at medyo kinakabahan na rin si Jongin dahil baka mahalata ni Kyungsoo ang binabalak niya sa araw na iyon.

Tumungo sila sa sinehan para manood ng pelikula.

Sa isang oras mahigit na palabas, nakatuon lang ang atensyon ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng popcorn.

Si Kyungsoo talaga ang binayaran niya para sa ticket ng pelikula dahil siya lang ang pinapanood niya ng isang oras.

Sa bawat pagbago ng ekspresyon ng mukha ni Kyungsoo, mula sa pagngiti nito, pagkunot ng noo at sa pagkadismaya't lungkot, lalo lang nahuhumaling si Jongin sa kanya.

Tutok si Kyungsoo sa palabas pero napapatingin din sa gawi ni Jongin. Sa tuwing nangyayari iyon, agad namang iiwas ng tingin si Jongin at kunwaring abala ring nanonood.

Sa pagbalik ni Kyungsoo sa panonood at sa pagtingin ni Jongin sa kanya, nahuli niya itong nakangiti at napapangiti na rin siya.

Hanggang matapos ang pelikula, nakasandal lang ang ulo ni Jongin sa inuupuan at nakatitig lang kay Kyungsoo.

Bumukas na ang ilaw at lahat, si Jongin ay nakatitig pa rin sa napupusuan, na nadatnan din ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin sa kanyang gawi.

"Nagustuhan mo yung pelikula?" Tanong niya.

Umayos ng upo si Jongin at tumikhim. "Oo naman, ang ganda nga eh."

"Ako di nagandahan. Pwede na." Sagot ni Kyungsoo at tumawa.

Pababa na sila mula sa itaas ng inupuan. Namali ng tapak si Kyungsoo sa hagdan at muntik nang matapilok. Dahil sa bilis ni Jongin, agad niyang nahakan si Kyungsoo sa beywang para saluhin.

"Okay ka lang?"

Napalunok si Kyungsoo at bahagyang namula ang mga pisngi. Tumango ito.

"S-Salamat. Okay lang ako."

Dumiretso sila ng tayo at nagpatuloy sa paglakad papalabas ng sinehan.

"Talaga ba?"

"Oo nga, boss."

"Sige, sabi mo eh."

Ilang oras din ang tinagal ng dalawa sa loob ng mall.

Pumunta pa sila ng department store at hinayaan lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo tumingin tingin ng kung anu-ano mula sa sapatos hanggang sa gamit pangkusina.

Nasa likod lang si Jongin ni Kyungsoo. Pinagmamasdan lang niya ang lalaki. Kunwari'y titingin-tingin rin sa mga display pero mas mahaba ang segundo hanggang sa minuto ang pagmamasid niya kay Kyungsoo.

Tuwing ngingiti si Kyungsoo kapag may nakitang nagustuhan ay napapangiti rin si Jongin nang pasikreto. Kung pwede lang lahat ng nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo sa paglilibot ay bilhin na niya agad pero ayaw niyang magpabibo kay Kyungsoo sa pamamagitan ng pagwaldas ng pera para sa kanya sa ganoong paraan para lang siya'y magustuhan. Ang gusto ni Jongin, mula sa puso siya magustuhan ni Kyungsoo at hindi sa kung anong luho ng lalaki ang kaya niyang ibigay.

Matapos makapaglibot si Kyungsoo, tumabi siya kay Jongin.

"Kain tayo sa foodcourt para maraming pagpilian." Himas ni Kyungsoo sa kumakalam na sikmura.

"Sige, sige. Tara."

Nang makarating sila sa mataong foodcourt at maka-order ng pagkain sa KFC, agad nilang nilatakan ang pagkain sa harapan. Pero si Kyungsoo, nakakamay.

Natawa lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na nagkakamay, pero ginaya na rin niya ang lalaki at pareho nilang nilamutak ang manok nang nakakamay.

"Kapag nakakamay ka, lahat makakain mo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo matapos maubos ang kinain.

Dumighay si Jongin at agad na napansin ang butil ng kanin sa kanang bahagi ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Tinanggal niya iyon.

"Nakakamay nga pero makalat." Sabi niya pabalik.

"Nakakamay nga at least nabusog." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na tinawanan nila pareho.

Matapos makapaglakad-lakad, napagpasiyahan na nilang umalis, pero bago makaalis, bumili muna si Kyungsoo ng isang box ng empanada.

Pagkasakay nila sa kotse, agad na kumain ulit si Kyungsoo.

"Di ka ba nabusog?" Tanong ni Jongin habang sinusuot ang seatbelt.

"Di mo ba alam na matakaw ako? Eto oh, ahhh?" Abot ni Kyungsoo sa empanadang kinagatan kay Jongin.

Kumagat naman si Jongin at ngumuya't lumunon habang inaatras ang sasakyan hanggang sa makakurba at makaalis ng parking.

"Sarap nito ah. Ilan ba binili mo?"

"Anim na piraso." Subo ulit ni Kyungsoo sa pangalawang empanada at sinubuan muli si Jongin.

Pagkalunon ni Jongin, tanong niya, "Uubusin mo yan lahat?"

"Oo. Kulang pa nga 'to sa akin." Kagat ulit ni Kyungsoo at halatang sarap na sarap sa empanadang kinakain dahil sa ngiting sumasayaw sa kanyang mga labi. "San na pala tayo pupunta? Uwi na?"

"Di pa. Mahaba pa yung gabi." Tinahak ni Jongin ang daan sa Lawton hanggang makarating sila ng Luneta Park.

Pagkababa nila sa sasakyan. "Uy, matagal na din akong di nakapunta dito."

Naglakad-lakad muli sila. Hawak pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang kahon ng empanada na tatlo na lang ang laman.

Sa dami ng tao, aakalain mong may magnet sa mga katawan nila dahil kusa silang nagdidikit.

Panay pa rin ang pagnakaw tingin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo sa ilalim ng mga nakabukas na posteng ilaw at sa ilalim ng nangangamustang bilugang buwan.

Nakarating sila sa dancing lights ng parke at nanatili muna roon. Mangha ang mukha ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang makukulay na nagsasayawang ilaw habang ngumangata pa rin ng empanada.

"Hm." Sundot ni Kyungsoo sa dulo ng huling empanada sa mga labi ni Jongin.

Kumagat si Jongin nang pagkalaki na ikinanguso naman ni Kyungsoo nang makita kung gaano na lang kaliit ang natira sa kanya pero kinain pa rin naman niya.

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa panonood habang nakatitig lang ulit si Jongin sa kanya.

Nililingon din naman siya ni Kyungsoo para ngitian na nginingitian din niya pabalik.

Marami mang taong nanonood sa kanilang paligid, para kay Jongin, may nag-iisang tao lang sa kanyang harapan, at iyon ay si Kyungsoo.

Naglakad muli sila nang matapos ang palabas ng mga nagsasayawang tubig at ilaw.

Naghanap si Kyungsoo ng matatapunan ng naubos niyang kahon ng empanada, ngunit bigo siya. Puno na halos ang mga basurahan sa gilid dahil sa dami ng taong pumasyal sa parke.

Pero nang makahanap ng matinong basurahan sa bandang dulo na ng parke kung nasaan malapit ang bantayog ni Gat Jose Rizal, malaking ngiti ang umusbong sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Kahit simpleng bagay natutuwa ka." Sambit ni Jongin sa kanya at natawa nang tahimik, takip ang bibig.

"Syempre. Simple man o hindi may rason para matuwa at magpasalamat sa mga ganung bagay. Salamat talaga dahil may matinong basurahan pa!"

"Anong pinagkaiba nun kung tinapon mo lang din dun sa umaapaw nang basurahan dyan sa hindi pa? Wala namang pinagkaiba di ba?"

"Meron. Boss, tamad lang ang hindi makahanap ng matinong basurahan dito. Kung may pake ka, gagawin mo yung tama, pero kung wala, talagang tatapon mo lang din dun sa punong basurahan yung basura mo."

"Tama, tama." Ngiti ni Jongin habang marahan na ang paglalakad nila. Tsumityempo na siya ng pagkakataong umamin kay Kyungsoo.

"Kyung--"

"Boss, teka, may bibilhin lang ako. Dito ka lang." Agad na tumakbo si Kyungsoo papunta sa gawing kanan at pumapalayo.

Nanatiling nakatayo si Jongin sa tabi para hintayin si Kyungsoo at marahil ito rin ang pagkakataon niyang makalikom ng lakas at buuin nang maayos ang paglahad niya ng damdamin sa assistant niya.

 

-

 

Hinabol ni Kyungsoo ang manong na naglalako ng mga pambatang ilaw.

Patawid na sana ang naglalako sa kabilang daan nang madatnan pa niya ito.

"Manong, magkano dito sa ilaw na 'to?" Tanong niya sa isang lightstick.

"Otsenta ho." Sagot sa kanya.

Kinuha niya ang wallet sa bulsa at huhugot na sana ng isang daan nang biglang may humila sa kanya papaatras at pinasok siya sa isang van.

 

-

 

Nagtataka si Jongin kung bakit tila ang tagal ata ni Kyungsoo.

Tinanaw niya ang direksyon kung saan ito tumakbo, ngunit walang pabalik na Kyungsoo papunta sa kanya.

Subalit, nang maanigan niya ang isang sasakyan ng mga pulis sa di kalayuan, tumunog ang kanyang cellphone na agad naman niyang sinagot nang hindi tinitingnan kung sino ang tumatawag. Nagbasakali siya agad na si Kyungsoo iyon.

"Kyungsoo!? Asan ka na!?" Pag-aalala niya.

Imbis na malambing at malalim na boses ni Kyungsoo ang bumungad sa kanya, isang tumatawang lalaki ang sumagot sa kanya. Bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin sa kaba.

"Kyungsoo pala ang pangalan ng magandang lalakeng 'to ah? Yan pala lagi mong inuungol kapag tinutira mo siya sa likod! Sarap ba ha, Jongin Kim?"

"Sino ka?" Galit na tanong ni Jongin. Mga kamay nanginginig sa takot para kay Kyungsoo. "Wag na wag mong hahawakan si Kyungsoo!"

"Tawagin mo na lang akong Insung. Nga pala, marunong din pala manapak 'tong isang 'to, pumutok yung ilong ng isa sa mga bata ko."

"Wag mo siyang hahawakan hayop ka!"

Tumawa nang pagkalakas ang lalaki sa kabilang linya. Agad na tumakbo si Jongin papunta sa kanyang sasakyan, di na alintana ang mga taong nabubunggo sa kanyang pagtakbo.

"Ano ba! Tumingin ka nga sa dinadaanan mo!" Galit na sabi sa kanya ng nakabungguang babae.

"Kung gusto mo pa makitang buhay 'tong lalakeng 'to, pumunta ka dito. Buhay mo lang naman ang kapalit sa kalayaan niya."

Pinaandar agad ni Jongin ang sasakyan.

"Bobo ka rin pala ano? Nandamay ka pa ng iba, pwede mo naman pasabugin na lang ang ulo ko gamit isa sa mga bata mo!"

"Asan ang katuwaan at saya kung ganun lang din ang gagawin ko? Mabuti nang mapanood kitang unti-unting namamatay sa harap ng mahal mo kesa pabilisin ang pagkamatay mo."

"Asan kayo!? Pupuntahan kitang hayop ka at ako magpapasabog sa ulo mo!"

Tumawa ulit si Insung. "Talaga? Binondo. Dyan. Walang eksaktong address, bibigyan kita ng isang oras para makarating dito. Bawat isang oras na wala ka, hm...babawasan ko ng daliri 'tong Kyungsoo mo...o baka tikman ko..."

"Putangina kang hayop ka!"

Tumawa ang lalaki at binaba ang telepono. Humarurot si Jongin sa pagtakbo ng sasakyan, ngunit pati trapik ay malaking sagabal.

Tinawagan niya agad si Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Pumunta kayo lahat sa Binondo. Kinuha si Kyungsoo. May isang oras tayo para hanapin si Kyungsoo kundi..." Humigpit ang kapit niya sa manobela at hindi niya maituloy ang mga susunod na sasabihin.

"Boss! Tatawag pa lang kami sayo. Tumawag si Taemin. Nasa kanila yung pitaka ni Kyungsoo. Sakto, roaming sila ng oras na 'yon, ayun sinaklolohan nila yung tindero ng ilaw napagbibilhan sana ni Kyungsoo ng lightstick. Pero nakuha niya yung plate number ng kumuha kay Soo. Wag kayo mag-alala, Boss, papunta na rin kaming lahat dyan."

"Sige."

"Boss, si Yixing 'to. Nasabihan ko na yung mga kakilala natin dyan sa Binondi kung makita nila yung plaka ng sasakyan, sabihin agad sa atin. Wag kayo mag-alala, Boss, maliligtas natin si Kyungsoo."

At iyon din ang dasal ni Jongin.

Pero kung ano man ang mangyari, handa siyang isugal ang buhay para kay Kyungsoo.

Mabilis na nalaman ni Jongin ang hideout nila Insung sa Binondo sa tulong ni Yixing na nakatanggap ng impormasyon ukol dito.

Sa isang abandonadong gusali nakatapak si Jongin. Agad siyang napasubok sa suntakan at mabilis na nakakuha ng baril mula sa kalaban.

Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa pakikipagratratan ng bala sa mga kalaban hanggang siya'y makarating sa lugar kung nasaan nakaupo si Kyungsoo na nakagapos at nakatakip ang mga mata't bibig.

"K-Kyungsoo! Nandito na ako, Soo, ililigtas kita--" palapit pa lang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo nang hatawin siya ng isang matigas na bagay mula sa kanyang likod. Nabitawan niya ang baril na hawak na mabilis sinipa ng isa papalayo.

"Tangina," usal ni Jongin habang nakaluhod at dumadaing sa umaalingawngaw na sakit sa kanyang katawan. Lumingon siya sa pumalo sa kanya. "Yun lang yon?" Paghahamon pa niya at pinagtatadyak siya ng hindi lang isa ngunit tatlong lalake na nakapalibot sa kanya.

Ungol lang ang tanging hiyaw ni Kyungsoo nang marinig ang paghataw at pagsipa kay Jongin. Siya'y umiiyak na at walang magawa sa inuupuan. Kahit anong pagpupumilit niyang makawala sa mahigpit na tali sa kanyang mga kamay at paa ay wala siyang magawa.

Isang lalaki ang pumasok sa eksena at pumalakpak. "Aba, ang ganda na pala ng palabas!" Nagsindi pa ito ng sigarilyo't humithit pa.

Lumapit ito kay Jongin at  pinantayan ito ng lebel sa mata bago ibuga ang usok sa kanyang bugbog nang mukha.

Ngumisi lang si Jongin sa hindi kilalang lalaki.

"Sino ka bang gago ka?" Lakas loob na bulong ni Jongin bago duraan ang lalaki ng dugo na tumama sa dibdib nito na ikinagalit agad ni Insung at walang habas siyang sinapak sa mukha.

Natumba si Jongin, hinihingal, pawisan at duguan.

Dumura muli si Jongin at napatingin sa luhaang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"G-Ganito mo ba ako papatayin? Nang di mo man lang ako hinayaang lumaban?"

Tinanggal ni Insung ang piring at tali sa bibig ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!" Iyak ni Kyungsoo. "Tangina mo ka, itigil mo na 'to, hayop ka ako na lang patayin mo!"

Sinampal ni Insung si Kyungsoo upang patahimikin ito.

"Kyungsoo! Tangina mo ka, di ba sabi ko huwag mo hahawakan si Kyungsoo! Putangina!" inipon ni Jongin ang buong lakas upang sugurin si Insung ngunit nakaiwas ang lalaki at tinadyakan siya papalayo.

"Wala kang alam sa ginawa ng lalakeng yan sa kaibigan ko! Pinatay niya ang kapatid ko! Ngayong may pera na ako, kikitilin ko ang buhay ng gagong 'to para mabayaran niya ang pagkamatay ni Seunggil!" Sigaw ni Insung habang naghihinagpis.

Binugbog muli si Jongin ng tatlong lalake at kahit anong depensang gawin ay hindi na niya magawa sa hina na ng kanyang katawan.

"Jongin!!! Tama na!!! Tama na!!! Maawa kayo! Please, tama na." Pagsusumamo ni Kyungsoo kay Insung ngunit di siya nito pinapakinggan.

Pinahinto ni Insung ang mga bata niya sa pananakit kay Jongin.

Gumapang si Jongin bahagya nang marinig ang pangalan ng kaibigan, kapos na ang kanyang hininga.

"S-Seunggil? K-Kapatid mo si Seunggil?"

Humithit at bumuga ng usok si Insung. "Bingi ka ba o nagbibingibingihan ka? Kapatid ko ang pinatay mo! Pinagkatiwala ko yung kapatid ko sa grupong di ko kakilala pero pinabayaan mo!" Nababaliw na sigaw ni Insung kay Jongin.

Suminghal si Jongin at lumungkot ang mukha. "Tangina, gusto ko ng yosi." Ngisi niya kay Insung na mapang-asar.

"Jongin! Umalis ka na dito! Please, hayaan mo na ako." Iyak ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw na niyang makitang pinapahirapan pa si Jongin. "Kunin niyo na lang ako. Ako na lang. Wag si Jongin. Tama na."

Malungkot na tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung sa araw na iyon niya huling makikita ang lalaki. Kay pait nga naman dahil kung mamamatay man siya sa mga oras na iyon, umiiyak na mukha ni Kyungsoo imbis ang magandang ngiti nito ang huli huli niyang makikita at maibabaon sa kabilang buhay.

"Pakiusap, wag na wag niyong gagalawin si Kyungsoo. Tapusin mo na ako kung yan ang ikaliligaya mo, Kuya Sung." Napayuko si Jongin sa alaalang ibinahagi ni Seunggil sa kanya. "Kuya Sung tawag sayo ni Seunggil di ba? Ang mabait at responsable kong kuya na sana naging katulad ko. Madalas niya sabihin yun. Pero," tumingin ulit si Jongin kay Insung na may luha nang tumatagatak sa kanyang mga mata. "Kapag pinatay mo ko, ipangako mo na kailanman, di mo gagalawin si Kyungsoo. Patayin mo na ako! Ano pang hinihintay mo!? Patayin mo na ako!"

"Jongin, huwag! Jongin, huwag mo gawin 'to!" Iyak pa lalo ni Kyungsoo.

Sa bawat panaghoy ni Kyungsoo ay triple ang sakit sa puso ni Jongin. Pero para nang matapos na ang kahibangang ito, handa na niya ibigay ang buhay kapalit ng buhay na pinabayaan niya noon.

"Pasabugin mo na ulo ko! Ano pa hinihintay mo?"

"Jongin, mahal kita! Wag mo gawin 'to! Please! Mahal na mahal kita! Gusto pa kita makasama! Jongin, please!"

Nabaling ang atensyon ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa narinig.

"K-Kyungsoo..."

"M-Mahal kita, Jongin. Wag kang ganito. Wag mo kong iwan ng ganito--"

"Taas ang mga kamay!"

Sa gawing kanan, may mga pulis nang nakaantabay. Nabalin ang atensyon nilang lahat sa mga pulis na agad pumasok at tinutukan ng baril ang mga kasama ni Insung.

Mabilis ang mga naging pangyayari at sumuko rin si Insung na nanatiling tulala matapos banggitin ni Jongin ang tawag ni Seunggil sa kanya.

"Boss!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Agad na tumakbo rin ang mga kasamahan ni Jongin na pinagkakaingatan rin niya.

Sa pagod at sakit na nararamdaman sa buong katawan, hindi na niya matukoy pa kung sino ang dumampot sa lanta na niyang katawan.

Mabilis na pumikit ang kanyang mga mata at nagpaanod siya sa katahimikan ng kanyang isip.

 

-

 

Dumilat ang kanyang mga mata at natagpuan ang sarili sa kanyang kwarto sa kanyang mansyon.

Masakit pa rin igalaw ang kanyang buong katawan at may swero sa kanyang gilid na nakakunekta sa kanyang kamay.

Sa kabilang banda, isang natutulog na anghel ang bumulaga sa kanya.

Naalimpungatan ang lalaki at nagising.

"Jongin! Ay, B-Boss!" Pagtatama ni Kyungsoo sa pagkakamali sa pagtawag kay Jongin sa pangalan nito na ikinahiya niya saglit ngunit ininangiti ni rin ng lalaking nakaratay sa kama. "Gising ka na! Teka lang, tatawagin ko Yixing para tingnan ka."

Mabilis kumalat ang balita sa lahat na gising na nga si Jongin. Kaya naman nang matapos siyang tingnan ni Yixing na may alam rin sa medisina at napagtantong bumubuti na ang kalagayan ni Jongin matapos ang dalawang araw na pagkakatulog, lumibot ang walong kasamahan sa kanya at siya'y kinamusta.

"Boss, akala ko mamamatay ka na eh." Pagluluha ni Sehun sa tabi na tinawanan lang ni Jongin.

"Di pa ata ako pwede mamatay, di pa ako kinakasal."

"Kyungsoo, oh, narinig mo yun? Kasal daw muna kayo." Sambit ni Jongdae na agad naman binatukan ni Baekhyun.

"Hay, ang daldal masyado." Pero napatingin din si Baekhyun sa gawi ni Kyungsoo na ngumingiti-ngiti habang pinagmamasdan ng buong pagmamahal si Jongin.

Siniko ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na katabi niya sa kanan at ngumuso sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo.

Nagtinginan ang dalawa at nagkaintindihan.

Siniko sunod ni Chanyeol si Junmyeon na agad tumikhim at nagsalita, "Boss, may trabaho pa pala kaming dapat asikasuhin sa labas. Pero, nga pala, yung tungkol sa kuya ni Seunggil..."

Nanahimik ang lahat at nawala ang kasiyahang nanalaytay sa kanilang mga sistema nang umpisahan ni Junmyeon ang balita.

"Inatake sa puso si Insung kahapon ng gabi sa kulungan." Umiling si Junmyeon bilang senyas na wala na ito.

"A-Ano?"

"Wala na siya, Boss. Cremation na rin ng katawan niya ngayon. Malayong kamag-anak na ang nag-asikaso sa kanya. Tutulong din sana kami kaso, tinaggihan." Dagdag pa ni Minseok.

"Boss, wag na kayo masyadong mag-alala. Kami na muna bahala sa lahat. Sa ngayon, magpagaling ka muna." Bilin ni Yixing sa kanya bago umalis ang pitong lalaki at natira na lang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa kwarto.

Walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa sa iilang minutong lumipas.

Si Jongin, napabuntong-hininga na lang habang nakatingin sa kisame.

Ipinikit niya ang mga mata at humingi ng tawad sa pumayapang kaibigang si Seunggil.

"Aalis muna ako--" Akmang aalis na sana si Kyungsoo ngunit pinigilan siya ni Jongin.

"Sandali."

Bumalik sa kinauupuan si Kyungsoo at tumingin nang taimtim kay Jongin.

Huminga nang malalim si Jongin.

"Kamusta ka?"

"Okay lang," tahimik na sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Onting galos lang sa paa tsaka sa kamay pero di naman malala."

"Patawarin mo ako," Pinatong ni Jongin ang kamay sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Kung hindi dahil sa akin, hindi ka madadamay."

"Basta buhay ka, yun lang ang mas importante sa akin." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang hindi nilalabas ang mga ngipin.

"Ginalaw ka ba nila nang gabing 'yon?" Paninigurado ni Jongin dahil isa pa ito sa pinakakinakatakutan niya, ang molestyahin si Kyungsoo.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Hindi. Hindi naman."

Tumango si Jongin at napakalma sa narinig.

Pinagdugtong ni Jongin ang kanilang mga daliri at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo nang mahigpit.

"Si Seunggil yung pinalitan mo, Soo. Pero hindi ko siya pinatay. Sinangga niya yung balang dapat sa akin tatama. Niligtas niya ang buhay ko, Soo." Naiiyak na kwento ni Jongin sa kanya. Hindi rin niya napigilan dahil may luha na sa gilig ng kanyang mga mata. "Para kong kababatang kapatid yun. Kaso ayun, nauna pa sa akin."

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo gamit ang isang kamay ang mahaba nang buhok ni Jongin habang nakikinig.

"Di ko alam kung ikaw rin mawala pa sa akin." Singhot ni Jongin bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

Isang mahabang patlang ang pinagsaluhan nila, ngunit mga mata nila'y konektado pa rin sa isa't-isa.

"Di ko rin alam ang gagawin ko kapag nawala ka rin sa akin, J-Jongin..." napatakip bigla ng kamay si Kyungsoo sa bibig. "Ibig kong sabihin, B-Boss..."

"Bakit ka pa ba nahihiyang tawagin yung pangalan ko samantalang di ka nga nahiyang isiwalat na mahal mo ako." Kinikilig na sabi ni Jongin.

Yumuko si Kyungsoo at pilit na tinatanggal ang kamay sa hawak ni Jongin.

"Teka, bakit ka bumibitaw. Hindi ba totoo yung sinabi mo?" Nguso ni Jongin. "Na mahal mo ako?"

Sa kabilang banda, hinigpitan lang ni Jongin ang hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na bumigay na rin sa pagpupumiglas at tumitig kay Jongin nang taaman.

"Totoo yun, Jongin. May gusto ako sayo at mahal kita."

"Kahit ganito yung trabaho ko?"

"Paano kita mamahalin kung di kita tanggap na ganito? Tanggap ko 'to, Jongin. Kaya nga, ayokong mawala ka sa akin nang hindi ko pa nasasabi na mahal kita."

Malaking ngiti ang umusbong sa labi ni Jongin. Kung hindi lang sana masakit ang buong katawan niya, malamang, dinambahan na niya ng yakap at halik ang lalaking nagbigay kulay muli sa mundo niya. Tinitigan niya ito pabalik nang buong sinseridad.

"Pano na lang ako kung wala ka? Gusto rin at mahal pa naman din kita, Kyungsoo."

Sa palitan ng matatamis na salita, ang magkahawak nilang mga kamay lang ang naging tanging simbolo ng pag-usbong ng kanilang relasyon at sa opisyal nilang pagiging magkasintahan.

 

-

 

Sa labas ng kwarto ni Jongin, naroroon ang pitong mga lalaking nakadikit ang mga tenga sa pinto at nagbubulungan.

"Ano, pre? Nag-momomol na ba?" Bulong ni Chanyeol sa mga kasamahan dahil kahit anong pilit niyang pakikinig, wala siyang marinig na matino mula sa loob.

"Tangina, wala akong marinig ang iingay niyo kase." Mura ni Jongdae sa mga kasamahan.

"Medyo naririnig ko. Teka, teka, teka..." Kunot noo na sambit naman ni Junmyeon sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

"Mga pre, hina naman ng mga boses nila eh. Wala akong maintindihan sa mga pinagsasasabi nila." Reklamo ni Minseok.

Samantala, sumuko na si Yixing at humikab. "Tutulog na lang ako. Balitaan niyo na lang ako paggising ko."

"Sehun yung pwet mo ano ba maawa ka sa mukha kong virgin pa." Reklamo at dakot bigla ni Baekhyun sa pwet ni Sehun na papalapit lalo sa mukha niya.

Inasar lalo ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa paglapit umano lalo ng pwet niya sa mukha ng kaibigan.

Pinalo tuloy ni Baekhyun sa pwet si Sehun kaya napa-anas ang lalaki nang pagkalakas.

"AH!"

"Ay puta pahamak--"

Bumukas ang pinto. Nagsiliparan ang anim na lalaki mula sa pinto pwera lang si Baekhyun na napayakap na lang sa binti ni Sehun na pilit siyang pinapaalis.

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kasamahan nang may pagtataka sa kanyang mukha. Napahaplos siya sa gilid ng kanyang leeg at tinuon ang pansin kay Baekhyun na kulang na lang at lumambitin sa hita ni Sehun.

"Uh, anong ginagawa niyo?"

Ngumiti lang ang pito nang nakakaloko at di pa rin sila lubos na maunawaan ni Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, yuko!"

Mabilis na yumuko si Kyungsoo nang isang tsinelas ang biglang lumipad sa direksyon ng anim na mga lalaki na nagpabuwag sa kanila at nagsitakbuhan sa kani-kanilang mga gawain sa loob ng mansyon.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan at nagtaas ng kilay.

"Mga uchusero mga 'yon. Hayaan mo sila." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kabiyak na nasuklian rin ng kaparehong laki at liwanag na ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang napakasayang mukha.

**Author's Note:**

> dito lang po ako [ TWT ](https://twitter.com/kadispace) at sa [CURIOUSCAT](https://curiouscat.me/kadispace)
> 
> Comments? sorry grabe di ko talaga 'to inedit baka may mali shet.


End file.
